Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Hiatus.Acho que daqui a 30 anos eu atualizo.
1. Prologo

"Pensamentos"

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Kiba:** Hinata!Me confundi na hora vamos antes que cheguemos tarde!Esta foi a voz que rompeu a silenciosa manha na mansão dos Hyuugas.

Hinata que se encontrava na cozinha tomando o café da manha, saiu apressada, colocou os sapatos e abriu a porta velozmente, que causou um choque com um garoto que tinha adiante. Este nem se moveu, Hinata levava uma mão a testa acariciando do golpe. Quando levantou a vista para ver o jovem ainda imóvel, rapidamente abaixou a vista ao ver de quem se tratava.

**Hinata:** (corada) E-eu sinto muito, eu não olhava por onde andava e então eu...

_...(silencio)_

**Hinata:** Desculpe-me Neji onissan.

**Neji:** Bom dia Hinata-sama.Deveria olhar mais por onde anda. Respondendo e aceitando as desculpas.

**Hinata:** (corada) Sim. Eu...

Hinnnnaaaaattttaaa!Estamos atrasdos! Grita de novo Kiba, que se encontrava na entrada da Mansão.

Hinata se pôs a correr de novo enquanto deixava Neji para trás. E quando avistou Kiba parou, fazendo uma reverencia...

**Hinata:** Desculpe-me Kiba por fazer você esperar tanto.

**Kiba:** Não tem problema **Hina-chan**, agora vamos! Pegando a mão de sua companheira de equipe e se pondo a correr.

Neji ficou na porta vendo os dois se distanciando cada vez mais...

_"Por que o **Kibe ** pegou a mão dela?"_

_"Hinata sabe muito bem correr sozinha!"_

_"Ele é um idiota, baka,e infeliz,onde_ _já se viu pegar na mão dela,eu não dei permissão e nunca daria!"_

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Mas por que pensei isso!?

Neji sacudiu a cabeça e entrou para casa, mas antes de fechá-la deu a ultima olhada para o horizonte por onde eles haviam partido...

**Neji:** Hina?!Ora,quem ele pensa que é,para chamá-la deste jeito!?

E fecha a porta de golpe...

* * *

_Oie! Isso aqui é só o** Prólogo**, postarei o outro capitulo ou amanhã ou sexta-feira, ok!?_

_Espero Reviews_

_ Obrigado por lerem _

_Muitos beijinhos! _


	2. Mal dia

_No dia seguinte..._

Neji havia saído muito cedo. Hinata tinha acabado de despertar e abriu a janela vendo um sério e mal humorado Neji saindo da Mansão Hyuuga, ficou o vendo ate onde a vista podia alcançar e quando deu por si estava corada e seu coração já se encontrava disparado. Balançou a cabeça num ato de se acalmar e apagar-lo da mente e logo foi para um banho...

**Hinata:** O que esta acontecendo comigo...

_"Naquele momento... Achei que meu coração iria sair pela boca"._

_"Faltou-me ar... E naquele instante eu queria que me notasse..."._

_"Afinal o que esta acontecendo comigo?"_

Enquanto Hinata refletia na banheira o ocorrido, Neji tinha se esquecido de sua bandana então voltou para a Mansão e na entrada da Mansão pode notar que Kiba estava brincando com Akamaru enquanto esperava Hinata...

**Kiba:** Bom-dia Neji!Levantou cedo hoje.

**Neji:** Hinata pode ir ao treinamento sozinha, voce não precisa esperá-la.

**Kiba:** Calma, eu a espero porque gosto da companhia dela.

**Neji:** Ah dá um tempo!Duvido muito que ela queira ir ao treinamento com um **"Cara de Cachorro"**!

**Kiba: **(furioso) COMO É!?

**Neji:** "Ca-ra de Ca-cho-rro"!

**Kiba:** "ABUTRE FEDORENTO!".

**Neji**: (fumaça na cabeça) COMO É "CARA DE CACHORRO"?!

**Kiba:** É o que voce ouviu **"Abutre Fedorento"**! Aposto que a Hinata foge de voce por causa do cheiro!Parece titica de galinha!

**Neji:** Aposto que ela demora tanto para sair, porque ela vai rezar antes de ir com voce, pois ver sua cara feia todos os dias não é pra ninguém não!Tenho pena dela!

**Kiba**: Ora seu... Cegueta!

**Inner Kiba: Ele ta pedindo pra morrer!ACABA COM ELE KIBA!**

**Neji:** Vira-lata!

**Inner Neji: CEGUETA?!Mostro quem é cegueta!ACABA COM A RAÇA DELE NEJI, MONSTRA QUE VOCE É O "CARA"!**

**Neji e Kiba**: (raios expelindo dos olhos um para o outro)

E eles foram se aproximando cada vez, Akamaru ficou assustado e foi tentar parar isso e cada vez mais se aproximaram ate que Akamaru empurrou um pouco Kiba e...

**Hinata:** Kiba o que esta acontecendo!?

**SMACK!**

**Hinata:** AH!Vo-voces se beijaram?!**O.O°**

**Neji e Kiba**: (cuspindo) Que nojo!

**Kiba:** É melhor nós irmos Hina-chan...

**Hinata**: A-aonde você vai Neiji-onissan?

**Neji:** Escovar os dentes tem muito pelo na minha boca!

**Kiba:** O QUE?!TA ME CHAMANDO DE PELUDO "ABUTRE FEDORENTO"?!

**Inner Kiba: Ataque esse viado logo Kiba! Mostre o sangue Inuzuka dentro de você!**

**Neji:** É isso mesmo "Cara de Cachorro"!

**Inner Neji: Acaba com ele Neji! Mostre toda a sua "CATIGURIA" e MATA ELE!Yeah!**

**Hinata**: Vamos Kiba é melhor nós irmos agora...

**Akamaru**: Au!Au!

_-... (silencio)_

Após o discurso Neji entrou na Mansão e quando estava fechando a porta, deu a ultima olhada para os dois e sem perceber continuou olhando, ninguém havia notado somente Kiba que aproveitou a oportunidade...

**Kiba:** EU VOU SEGURAR A MAO DA HINATA SABIA AKAMARU!?É UMA PENA QUE CERTAS PESSOAS NÃO POSSAM!

**_Neji:_** (fumaça na cabeça)

_"Que idiota!"_

_"Se a Hinata não estivesse lá eu iria matá-lo!"_

_"Ahh! Ele pegou na mão dela mesmo!"_

_"Que absurdo!"_

**Inner Neji: VINGANÇA!NEJI SEU IDIOTA ELE PEGOU NA MAO DELA! ****MATA ELE! MATA! MATA! MATA!**

**Neji:** Isso é um absurdo...

E fecha a porta de golpe.

_No bosque..._

**Hinata:** Mas o que deu em você Kiba?

**Kiba**: Foi o seu primo que começou!

**Hinata:** Pode ate ser, mas n-não faça mais isso...

**Kiba:** Hinata pare de defendê-lo. Ele me chamou de **"Cara de Cachorro"**!

**Akamaru:** Au!Au!

**Hinata:** Cara de quem?!

**Kiba:** De Cachorro!

**Hinata:** Por que ele disse isso?!

**Kiba**: Não sei!Mas isso é um absurdo!

_-... (silencio)_

**Kiba:** Hinata...

**Hinata:** Sim?

**Kiba:** Eu tenho Cara de Cachorro?!

* * *

Ola!Como disse eu postei o capitulo hoje! **n.n**

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que gostam de minhas fics e me apoiam a todo o momento,eu realmente nao sei o que eu seria sem as **StarGirls,Hinatinha-chan,Alezinha-chan,Harumi y e a todos que leêm minhas fics!**

**Hinatinha-chan** - _PARABENS! Eu sei que ta meio atrasado,mas eu lhe desejo muita paz,saúde,felicidade e muita sorte em todo o percursso de sua vida...Voce completou 15 aninhos,é uma idade muito especial!Parabens!E é de todo o coração viu!?(Girl espero o tempo necessario para ler sua NejiHina!)_

_Beijinhos pessoal!_

_Ate breve..._


	3. dia I

_Antes de começar...Gostaria de agradecer a todos._

_A partir daqui em diante vai se iniciar a contagem dos dias para eles perceberem,tentarem e finalmente sentir o amor..._

**Hoje no caso é o: Dia um.**

Boa leitura!**n.n**

* * *

E assim foi um Neji estressado para o treinamento... Depois de brigar com Kiba, pegou o tinha esquecido e lá foi com cara de poucos amigos. 

_"É incrível como ele me irritou!"_

_"Não acredito!"_

Alguns minutos depois ele já estava no bosque com sua equipe treinando. Treinava duro como sempre só com algo estranho nele...

**Lee**: Neji você esta bem?!

**Neji:** Nunca estive melhor!(socando a árvore)

**Tenten:** Até parece que esta socando alguém no lugar da arvore!

**Neji:** Ah cala a boca, não enche!

**Lee:** Não é assim que se fala com alguém Neji.

**Neji:** CALA A BOCA TAMBEM!NAO ENCHE!E DEIXA EU SOCAR O **"KIBE"** EM PAZ!

**Lee e Tenten:** **O.O** KIBE!?

**Neji:** Sim!

**Lee:** O que você tem contra kibes Neji?**O.O**

**Tenten:** Já sei!Você comprou um kibe e demorou duas horas no banheiro!**n.n**

**Neji: ¬¬** Diz pra mim que você é louca diz...

**Tenten:** Não seja ruim...

**Lee:** Deixa Tenten... NEJI NÃO TEM A CHAMA DA JUVENTUDE NAS VEIAS!

**Gai sensei**:LEE VOCE É O MELHOR!NEJI VAI UM DIA TER O CALOR DA JUVENTUDE!

**Neji: ¬¬** _"Como fui parar numa equipe de loucos?!"_

E enquanto Lee e Gai sensei discutiam sobre a tal chama da juventude, Neji ouviu risos depois das moitas do bosque.

**Neji:** ESCUTEM!

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (ecos de risos)_

**Tenten:** Há pessoas rindo.

**Gai sensei:** Ah me lembrei!Terei que ir à Hokage agora, portanto, continuem treinando!(some)

**Tenten:** Neji!Aonde vai!?

**Neji**: Vê os indivíduos que gozam da vida.

Neji abriu as moitas e direcionou seus olhos ao campo de flores. Lá avistou nada mais nada menos que Hinata colhendo flores.

**Kiba:** Não pode ser!O que uma ninja do meu nível faz colhendo flores!?Se aproximando um pouco mais dela.

**Hinata:** Kurenai sensei pediu para colher flores, para ajudar a comunidade. Disse num tom baixo e tranqüilo.

Neji se aproximou mais para ouvir a conversa, enquanto Tenten se surpreendia ao ver que Neji franzia as sobrancelhas cada vez que Kiba tocava em Hinata.

**Shino:** Deve ser para as tumbas.

**Kiba:** Meu Deus!A muitas tumbas em Konoha!Vou lhe ajudar Hinata!Agachou-se e começou a colher também.

Shino fez o mesmo.

Neji se aproximou um pouco mais e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore.

**Lee:** O que deu em Neji!? Por que espia Kiba e os demais!?

**Tenten:** Bem... Isto... Por que...

Tenten começou a observar o comportamento de Neji e começava a imaginar coisas próprias de uma menina de sua idade.

**Tenten:** Não sei, mas tenho fome, será que poderia comprar algo para mim comer Lee?

E após Lee desaparecer Tenten se aproximou para confirmar o que imaginava.

**Tenten:** Neji... O que esta fazendo?

**Neji:**_... (silencio)_

**Tenten:** Você gostaria de estar ali com a Hinata?Indaga novamente.

**Neji:** Que idiotice disse!?Contesta finalmente irritado.

**Tenten:** Não sei!Mas a olha tanto, que pensei que poderia ser isso... Mas ainda acho que sente algo por ela,confie em mim...As pessoas não podem calar tudo,e sentimentos,é uma delas.

**Neji:** Kiba tem muita confiança em Hinata-sama.Ele parece a comer com os olhos...

**Tenten:** Esta com ciúmes!?Se surpreendendo

**Neji:** NÃO!Eu-eu apenas...

**Tenten:** Ahã,claro que sim. Diz com certa ironia.

Olha,eu acho que eles são muito amigos é só por isso Neji. O fato de alguém olhar uma pessoa a todo instante não significa nada... E se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu não ficaria observando somente...

**Neji:** Aonde quer chegar!?Já disse que eu não gosto dela!Indaga corado.

**Tenten**: Se não gosta então porque fica nervoso e corado!?

**Neji:**Bem é que eu... Eu...

**Tenten:** Ta vendo!Já esta sem palavras!

**Neji:** Tenten posso te dizer uma coisa?

**Tenten**: Claro... Qual é?

**Neji:** Vai ver se camarão tem bunda...**¬¬**

**Tenten:** NEJI!

**Neji:**Eu não gosto dela e pronto!**E mesmo eu gostando nunca direi para ninguém**!Adeus!

E após esta frase Neji se direcionou para fora do bosque, precisava refletir sobre o assunto... Enquanto Tenten já tinha certeza do que ele sentia e de como Hinata mexia com ele realmente... Só uma frase bastou para ela entender isso e se surpreender com a "confissão" indireta de Neji... Aquela frase ecoou por sua mente...

_"E mesmo eu gostando nunca direi para ninguém!"_

_"E mesmo gostando nunca direi para ninguém!"_

_"E mesmo gostando nunca direi para ninguém!"_

**Tenten**:Neji

_-... (brisa do vento)_

**Tenten:** Então você realmente...

_-... (brisa do vento)_

**Tenten:** A ama.

* * *

_Pessoal muitissimo obrigada por aquelas reviews,foram elas que me incentivaram para escrever este cap,li cada uma delas e começei a me inspirar por elas._

_Muito obrigada!_**n.n**

_**NejiloveSakuraSouke**:Muito obrigada pela aquela maravilhosa fic,realmente nao me canso de lê-la e relê-la...ja devo ter relido umas 4 vezes,por aí...Seja bem vindo ao FFNet!_

_Espero que faça mais NejiHinas,viu!?_ **n.n**

**Gente é isso aí!**

**Obrigado pela atenção e espero reviews!**

**beijinhos ;**


	4. Continuaçao do dia I

**_Neji foi refletir... Rever seus conceitos e principalmente... Quando e porque amor_.**

Por que agora?Quando ele deixou de sentir aquele ódio?

Perguntas sem fim e nenhuma voz parecia pronunciar a resposta...

_"Aquele sorriso"_

_"Aquele olhar"_

Não parava de recordar aquela cena em que ela se encontrava no campo de flores juntos de seus companheiros de equipe. Parecia estar feliz junto a Kiba. Até que parou. Recordou as palavras de Tenten...

_**"As pessoas não podem calar tudo, e sentimento, é uma delas".**_

-Talvez... Eu não possa mais calar.

_-... (brisa do vento)_

_"Ela nunca sorriu daquele jeitinho pra mim..."._

_"Talvez por causa do meu ódio..."._

_"Ou do meu jeito severo que a trato."_

**Tenten:** Neji!Espere!

**Neji:** Tenten?

**Tenten:**Eu sei que no momento quer ficar sozinho,mas é que precisamos conversar.

**Neji:** Conversar o que?

**Tenten:** Sobre o que senti Neji.

**Neji:** Não quero saber disso. Escuta, você é louca, eu não gosto dela o que te faria pensar ao contrario?

**Tenten:** Neji é sério. Talvez você não deva ter percebido, mas é que...

**Neji:** Mais nada Tenten!

**Tenten:** Mas é que...

**Neji:** Não diga!

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (brisa do vento, folhas caindo)._

Neji deu as costas terminando assim a conversa, não queria saber mais de nada. Apenas queria ficar só. Não se conformava que neste exato momento pudesse sentir isto por sua prima. Talvez passasse com o tempo. Até que Tenten pronunciou quebrando o silencio na qual só se ouvia a brisa do vento.

**Tenten**: Tudo bem eu não digo mais nada!Mas já te aviso: Cedo ou mais tarde ela conhecerá alguém que a ame e o corresponderá, ela é linda... E logo não poderá fazer mais nada pra impedir.

Tenten aborrecida graças à teimosia de Neji, foi para o outro lado do bosque enquanto Neji parou e ficou ali alguns instantes relembrando de uma certa palavra na qual sempre pronunciava no passado...

**Neji:** Linda... Susurrou recordando de quando era mais jovem. A primeira palavra que surgiu em sua mente quando a conheceu foi justamente esta...

**_Linda._**

**Neji:** Agora, neste denso bosque... Certamente esta despertando o que estava lá escondido...

_-... (brisa do vento)_

**Neji:**Dentro do meu coração.

_No outro lado do bosque..._

**Hinata:** Obrigado por me ajudar amigos. Mas agora devo ir, tenho que almoçar para treinar.

**Kiba:** Ate Hina-chan!E dê o seu melhor no treinamento! **n.n**

**Shino:** ...Torceremos por você...

**Hinata:** Obrigada e tentarei me superar!

E lá se foi uma alegre e sorridente Hinata correndo para casa, ela realmente estava feliz... Sabendo que seus amigos torciam por ela, ela se sentia muito forte e muito feliz.

Kiba e Shino a olharam até onde a vista podia alcançar. Ela acaba de sair do bosque sem problemas.

**Kiba:** Caramba!Finalmente abriu a boca pra falar hoje eihn Shino!

**Shino:** ...

**Kiba:** Shino?

**Shino**:…

**Kiba:** Tira da boca!

**Shino:** O QUE É PORRA!?Me deixe quieto!

**Kiba: O.O** S-Sim senhor...

_Na mansão..._

Hinata tinha acabado de chegar à mansão Hyuuga. Ela iria finalmente almoçar. Estava faminta e não avistou ninguém em casa. Provavelmente seu pai estava em alguma reunião e sua irmã numa missão gennin.

Comeu perante a enorme mesa sozinha, sem se importar com isso. Logo após te terminado seu almoço subiu as escadas para seu quarto, trocou de roupa e pos um tope típico para treinos e lá se foi uma sorridente Hinata descendo a longa escadaria da Mansão. Era incrível como ela estava feliz só com as sinceras palavras de seus amigos.

_"Eu juro Kiba e Shino... Não vou decepcioná-los!"_

Ate abrir um das portas para ir para a área de treinamento quando se deparou com a séria cara de Neji.

**Neji:** Hinata-sama, deveria estar treinando e não colhendo flores com seus amigos. É por isso que é fraca e decepciona a todos.

**Hinata:** De-desculpe-me eu vou melhorar... E-eu... Retiro-me para que possa ficar a sós nesta área.

**Neji:** _"Mas o que estou falando!?"_

_"Cada dia eu a vejo treinando duro e passa pouco tempo agora com seus amigos... E para piorar ainda fui rude."_

**Neji:** Hinata-sama eu...

E antes que Neji pronunciasse mais uma palavra Hinata fechou a porta e correu para a outra área de treinamento. Esta sim, não havia ninguém.

_"Por que ele ainda é assim?"_

_"E como sabe que estava colhendo flores!?"_

**Hinata:** Eu não entendo...

E começou a treinar duro para que a cada dia possa ficar mais forte, pouco a pouca e cada vez mais.

E em poucos minutos percebeu uma presença na porta.

**Hinata:** Neji-nissan?!

**Neji:** Estes golpes estam muito baixos Hinata-sama. Assim jamais conseguirá atingir as zonas vitais.

E após dizer isto lentamente Neji se aproximou de sua prima. E corrigiu seu braço por trás a colocando na altura do peito. Hinata estava tão envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem... Seu nariz estava tão perto de sua orelha que começou a sentir cócegas e aquela voz... Retumbava como um susurro.

Tentava se concentrar, agora seria a chance de mostrar que havia evoluído. Prestou bem atenção em cada palavra dita por Neji.

Ficaram horas treinando, a noite já estava passando para madrugada. Neji decidiu que era já hora de dormir, afinal ambos já estavam esgotados.

**Neji:** Já chega por hoje. Esta muito tarde.

**Hinata:** Hai.

**Neji:** Você não vem?

**Hinata:** Não eu... Eu ficarei descansando um pouco e depois eu vou.

Hinata lhe concedeu um de seus mais doces sorrisos o que fez Neji corar.

Ao ver que Neji tinha ido embora elas se jogou na arena de treino e já dormia de tão cansada que estava.

As horas passavam e Neji só dava voltas na cama, não podia dormir.

_"Aquele aroma de lírios..."_

_"Aquela pele macia... e aquele sorriso."_

_"Hinata-sama... Só penso nisso."_

**Neji:** Afinal para que esta na cama se não esta dormindo Neji?Que inútil.

E após dizer para si mesmo esta frase, se pos a levantar. Saiu para dar um passeio pela casa e terminou no quarto de Hinata, mas não havia ninguém e correu para o ginásio.

E lá estava ela... Tumbada no solo, dormindo profundamente. Pegou entre os braços e a levou para quarto dela.Ela só pronunciou um murmurado agradecimento e voltou a dormir.Estava esgotada.Neji arrumou a cama e a pos com todo cuidado. A cobriu com um lençol branco que parecia seda, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto e...

Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Com toda a doçura que pôde aprender em um dia.

_Amanha seria outro dia,um novo amanhecer...E esperava aprender mais._

* * *

_Oie pessoal_**!n.n**

_Desculpe a demora pra postar o novo cap,as provas as vezes deixam minha mente desligada!_

_Mas aí esta! _**8D**

Putz!**Ç.Ç**

_Ninguem da minha classe acha que eu combino com o **Kimimaru**_ **T.T**

_Acham que eu faço mais estilo do **Neji** _**8D ****Oba! XD**

**E este capitulo AINDA é a continuação do primeiro dia.Somente no cap. seguinte sera um novo dia.**

**Beijinhos a todos e ate o proximo capitulo:3**


	5. Dia II

Nossa já estamos no quinto capitulo!**XD**

Nem tinha notado!**XD**

Espero que gostem deste capitulo.Divirtam-se!

* * *

_**Os pássaros começaram a pronunciar seu maravilhoso canto, o nacer do Sol finalmente vira a tona, e para o despertar de Hinata só foi preciso que alguns raios suaves do Sol irradiassem seu angelical ser.**_

Após abrir lentamente seus olhos,pôde perceber que estava na sua cama, então podia ser verdade...

_"Então ele me deixou aqui!?"_

_"Ele me cobriu!?"_

_"E...Poderia ele ter me beijado!?"_

-Não pode ser...

Enquanto Hinata estava em seus pensamentos, Neji estava como sempre treinando com Hiashi. Seus golpes levavam mais força do que o normal,eram mais simples e muito repetitivos. Não deixava de produzir golpes brutos como se estivera desquitando de algo, e dava para notar que sua concentração... **Era nula**.

**Hiashi:** O que aconteceu Neji?Não esta concentrado.

**Neji**: Não, não me aconteceu nada. Contesta um pouco envergonhado.

**Hiashi:** Seus golpes estam muito bruscos, isto não é uma briga de rua, portanto se concentre!

E começa o treino novamente.

Nesse curto período,Hinata acaba de entrar com o chá,fechou a porta e entrou olhando para o solo.Levantou de imprevisto a vista e olhou Neji e lhe concedeu com um leve sorriso,se bem que não só havia a levado para o quarto como a ajudou a treinar portanto teria que agradecê-lo.Neji se preparava para atacar Hiashi,ate que este pronunciou:

**Hiashi:** Tomaremos chá outra hora Hinata.

Dito isso, Neji girou seu rosto pra ela e caiu no solo derrepente, ainda com a mão no alto para executar o golpe. Hiashi o olhou estranhamente, não entendendo muito que acabou de sucedera.

**Hiashi:** Será melhor que descanse por hoje Neji, algumas vezes é normal ficarmos cansados, esta regra também vale para gênios. Não é comum vê você se desconcentrar por uma frase.

Hiashi deixou a arena de treinamento e pediu para que Hinata o acompanhasse, deixando Neji mergulhado em seus profundos pensamentos...

_"Não pode ser! A odeie! A odeie Neji!"_

_"Cadê sua sanidade!?"_

_"Por que fiquei nervoso ao perceber a presença dela... Por que!?"_

**Neji:** Acho melhor dar um tempo... Quem sabe me distanciar,ajuda.

_No outro lado da Mansão..._

**Hiashi:** Hinata percebeu como Neji estava estranho?

**Hinata:** N-Não papai... Diz um pouco envergonhada.

**Hiashi:** Pois bem, deve ser minha imaginação.

**Hanabi**: OU TALVEZ NÃO! **8D**

**Hiashi:** O quer dizer,minha filha?**¬¬**

**Hanabi:** Talvez ele possa estar... APAIXONADO PELA HINATA! **>8D**

**Hiashi e Hinata**: Apaixonado!?**O.O**

**Hanabi:** CLARO QUE NAO!Brincadeira!**n.n**

**Hiashi:** Não brinque com coisas sérias Hanabi. **¬¬**

**Hinata: O///OU**

**Hanabi:** Foi divertido ver a cara dos dois surpreendidos. Mas o senhor deveria saber que um garoto como Neji não gosta de ninguém, e por que gostaria da Hinata? Que patético!

**Hiashi:** Sim, você tem razão Hanabi, ele não amaria Hinata** nem se mandasse**.

Ao ouvir seu próprio pai dizendo essa frase o coração de Hinata apertou, e lagrimas gostariam muito de sair e derramar. Mas não ali. Não na frente de seu pai.

**Hanabi:** A propósito o "Idiota e o Chiclete" estam te esperando lá fora Hinata.

**Hinata:** Quem esta me esperando?!

**Hanabi:** "O Idiota e o Chiclete" que vive grudado no ombro dele. **u-u**

**Hinata**: Não os chame assim Hanabi!Eles são Kiba e Akamaru!

**Hanabi:** Que seja Hinata!Vai logo!

E terminado a conversa, Hinata se pôs a dirigir para a entrada da Mansão para encontrar seu amigo.

Chegando lá,ela o concedeu um sorriso,mas a Kiba,Hinata não poderia enganar.Ele tem um faro aguçado e sente o cheiro dos sentimentos das pessoas.Logo não se via escolha quando notou o olhar serio e preocupado de Kiba.

**Hinata:** Acho que não te engano, né?

**Kiba:** ...

_-... (silencio)_

**Kiba:** Se você quiser...

_-...(brisa do vento)_

**Kiba**:Pode chorar.

Ao ouvir seu amigo atentamente e o ver de braços estendidos, Hinata não conseguiu se segurar, e o abraçou derramando lágrimas de pura dor. E para Kiba não era preciso contar o que aconteceu, ele também pode ouvir de longe, logo sabia o que ocorreu.

**Hinata: **Foi horrível Kiba!

**Kiba**: Eu sei... O seu pai fez mal em dizer aquilo.

**Hinata:** E-Ele não sabe o quanto me machucou!Ele disse que Neji não me amaria nem se mandassem...

**Kiba:** Acalme-se Hinata... Vamos tomar um sorvete,e logo você me conta o que ocorreu,tem mais coisa escondido atrás disso, não?

Hinata só acenou com a cabeça e foi com Kiba ate a sorveteria mais próxima. Akamaru nem fez questão de atrapalhá-los voltou para o clã Inuzuka, os deixando a sós para conversar.

**Kiba:** Hinata você sabe que é minha melhor amiga, não sabe?

**Hinata:** Sim, eu sei.

**Kiba:** Então pode me contar o que houve.

**Hinata:** O-ontem... Ele treinou comigo. E depois do término do treino, estava esgotada e quando vi que ele tinha ido eu me deitei na arena e dormi... Mas logo depois...

_-... (silencio)_

_-...(vozes das pessoas)_

**Hinata:** Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para meu quarto. Me ajeitou e por fim...Me beijou na bochecha.Ele parecia diferente,carinhoso talvez.Mas...Ele estava estranho hoje.E depois do que o meu pai disse eu...

**Kiba:** Não precisa me dizer mais nada.Você gosta dele,verdade?

**Hinata:**E-Eu?

**Kiba:**Escute bem o que seu coração diz,e me diga...O que ele diz?

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (batidas de coração)_

**Hinata:** O meu coraçao diz...Que eu o amo.

* * *

Oie pessoal!**n.n**

Finalmente terminou as provas!**n.n **Posso agora postar fics e mais fics agora!**XD**

E a proposito...**Promoçao** **imperdivel!XD**

**Deixe Review e ganhe um personagem excluisivamente para vc**!

Eu,por exemplo,ganhei o** Neji** pra mim!**XD**

**Neji:**Se voce me ganhou,por que eu ainda tenho que aturar o Kimimaru aqui? **¬¬**

**Sakura(eu):**Ah!Porque ele nao esta na promoçao ele é meu namorado,esqueceu.**u.u**

**Neji:**Achei que iriamos ficar só vc e eu...entendi,a sós. **¬¬**

**Kimi**:Mas é claro que nao!Vc acha que eu deixaria vc aqui sozinho com ela!?**¬¬**

**Neji:**Claru!Ela me ganhou e nao vc!

**Kimi:**Conta outra!Eu vi vc blefando no sorteio.Na hora que ela sorteou vc colocou seu nome em todos os papeis para que ela lhe sorteasse**!Ò.Ó**

**Sakura(eu):**N-Neji isso...É verdade!?**O///O**

**Neji:**S-Sem comentarios... **-///-**

**Sakura:**desculpem a todos...Ele nao vai blefar na hora do sorteio de vcs.¬¬

Ah!A minha miga **Kao-Kao-Chan** tem o **Ita-fiunha-Uchiha-kun** reservado...o resto ta no sorteio!**XD**

**Beijinhos!**

**Ps:Por favor,para aqueles que nao apreciaram a brincadeira me desculpem.**


	6. Continuação do dia II

Kiba ao ver Hinata em lágrimas com sua confissão imediatamente a abraçou, sabia que sua amiga precisava de todo apoio mais que nunca agora. E esta a retribuiu o abraçando. Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos até que Kiba o desfez, para enfim tentar reanima-lá, quem sabe com alguma de suas piadas sem graça que só ela ria, ou talvez... Com algo que a distraísse.

**Kiba:** Hina-chan, olhe para mim... Fico melhor com capuz ou sem ele?

**Hinata:** Unhhh... Sem o capuz. Mas pra que me pergunta isso?

**Kiba:** Eu tenho que ficar bonito, você sabe... Um ninja forte como eu deve ter uma beleza invejável.

**Hinata:** Ah!Ah!Ah!Como você é bobo Kiba!

**Kiba**: Este bobo fez você rir. Já chegamos Hina-chan!A sua Mansão.

**Hinata:** Obrigado Kiba, você realmente é meu melhor amigo.

**Kiba:** Oras!Que isso!Não há de quê, você é uma menina muito delicada e especial, e como tal, precisa de cuidados.

**Hinata:** Obrigado Kiba.

**Hanabi:** Nossa!Que lindo, se não é o **"Pamonha"** aqui. Bem que senti seu cheiro...

**Kiba:** Oras!Se não é a **"A Bruxa do 71"** de Konoha!

**Hanabi:**Seu idiota!Aposto que sou a mais linda de toda Konoha!E aposto que você faria de tudo para casar comigo!

**Kiba:** Coitada... Se olha no espelho. Você, não pego nem a pau!

**Hanabi e Kiba:** _(raios expelindo um para o outro)_

**Hinata:** Será que dá para parar!?

**Kiba:** Desculpe Hina-chan, eu tenho que ir... Bem, até amanha Hina... E Hanabi **¬///¬**

**Hanabi:** Como?Espero que não estrague meu dia amanha, não pretendo ver esta cara de sua "Pamonha". **u.ú**

**Kiba:** Umhp!Tchau Hina e adeus **"Gigi"**!

E assim Hanabi e Hinata vêem Kiba se afastar e desaparecer num lindo entardecer no horizonte, tudo indicava de que ele estava bem irritado idem como Hanabi, na qual Hinata não entendeu nada sobre a discursão repentina de ambos.

**Hinata:** Hanabi?

**Hanabi:** O que foi?

**Hinata:** Por quê isso?

**Hanabi:** Por quê?!Porque eu não dou à mínima pra ele. **u///ú**

**Hinata:** Não foi isso que perguntei... HANABI!Volta Hanabi!

_-... (silencio)_

**Hinata**: Ótimo... Agora ficou mais difícil de entender... **¬¬**

Percebendo que se encontrava só na entrada da Mansão resolveu entrar indo assim, direto para seu quarto,e se trocou pra treinar. Não teria nada a perder com isso, além disso, queria se tornar forte a cada dia.

Mas sua mente não parava de dar voltas, pensava, e repensava se deveria ou não amar Neji, afinal não era certo. Ele a quase a matara no Duelo Chunin, então por que este sentimento?

Estava já muito tarde e lá estava ela... Treinando, treinando e treinando.

Neji devagar para não atrapalhar acabou parando para apreciar aquela linda figura que estava treinando, mas não por muito tempo, pois esta percebeu e para a surpresa de Neji este imediatamente se envergonhou.

**Hinata:** O que estava fazendo aí parado?!**O///O**

**Neji:** Descansando, não pense que estava lhe observando...**u///ú**

**Hinata:** Claro, desculpe-me. Eu... Vou me retirar para que possa treinar.

_-... (silencio)_

_-... (porta se abrindo)_

**Neji:** NÂO!HINATA-SAMA POR FAVOR!

_-... (brisa do vento)_

_-... (folhas caindo)_

**Neji:** Er... Gosto de ter sua companhia.

**Hinata:** Então não sou um fardo para você?

**Neji:** Não... Creio que nunca foi.

_-... (folhas caindo)_

**Neji:** Será que... Poderia treinar comigo de novo?

**Hinata:** V-Você quer que eu... Que eu treine com você?!

**Neji:** Compreendo se não quiser, afinal depois daquele Duelo... Você tem medo de mim... Verdade?

**Hinata:** Um pouco. Mas nada que me empeça de treinar contigo.

**Neji:** Então começamos.

Se colocaram ambos aos lados do ginásio ambos com a posição idêntica.

**Hinata:** _"Será que desta vez, ele me fará sofrer como naquele Duelo?"_

_"Ou será que me dirá coisas mais dolorosas e humilhantes?"_

_"Seja qual for isso me ajudará a esquecê-lo"._

**Neji:** Hinata-sama...

_-... (silencio)_

**Hinata:** S-Sim?

**Neji:** Boa sorte. Sei que consegue e que é capaz de feitos brilhantes.

**Aquela frase veio como bomba para o coração de Hinata acelerar. Ele... O próprio Neji lhe dizendo que era capaz?**

Ativou o Byakugan e se pôs em posição de ataque e começou a lançar golpes consecutivos fazendo com que Neji desviasse, e por um instante este fez contra golpe.

Se passou algumas horas até que Neji já respirava trabalhosamente e Hinata ainda lhe dava golpes freneticamente.Neji só se desviava e contra atacava até que em um golpe de Hinata a bandana cai ao solo,fazendo com que Hinata tropeçasse nela caindo no chão.

**Neji:** Hinata-sama esta bem?

**Hinata**: Não consigo me levantar.

**Neji: **Torceu o pé Hinata-sama.

Imediatamente Neji tratou coloca-la entre seus braços e leva-la para o quarto desta.

**Neji:** Parece que meu destino é o mesmo: Cair, cuidar, dormir.Disse com um sorriso característico.

Hinata não entendeu o que este quis dizer com o comentário, mas foi suficiente para que se envergonhasse. No meio da escadaria enquanto Neji a levava para o quarto desta,ela só observava a marca na testa de seu primo.

**Neji:** Chegamos. Disse colocando a na cama.

**Hinata:** Obrigado Neji-nissan.

**Neji:** Não há de quê.

**Hinata:** Neji-nissan...?

**Neji:** Sim?

**Hinata:** O que você quis dizer com aquele comentário de"Cair,cuidar,dormir"?

**Neji:** Ah!Então a senhorita não se recorda?

**Hinata:** De quê?

_-...(silencio)_

**Neji:** É...Acho que não. Disse pegando uma cadeira para se sentar.

**Hinata:** Conte-me.

-------------------------------------------Flash Back Neji POV'S-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Não sei se recorda..._

_Mas quando éramos crianças... A senhorita tinha o hábito de se fugir dos guardas da Mansão e se esconder no bosque._

_Eu sempre estava lá no bosque treinando, até que um dia eu ouvi um choro de uma garota bem no meio do Bosque. Meu pai já tinha me advertido que eu não podia entrar no centro do Bosque por ser bastante perigoso. Mas aquele choro era tão sofrido, e para piorar a situação começou a chover. Não podia deixar seja lá quem fosse no meio de um bosque e chovendo daquele jeito._

_Eu sabia que não estava preparado para aquilo, principalmente pelo fato de não conseguir utilizar o Byakugan perfeitamente ainda. Mas...__ Havia algo que me puxava para dentro do Bosque. _

_Naquele momento tive a imensa impressão de que o Bosque me pedia para salvar o ser que estava chorando e que nada me passaria quando fosse ajudá-lo. Então eu entrei, e ativei o Byakugan... Naquele momento foi como se o denso Bosque abrisse caminho para me levar até o individuo, e não demorou muito para achá-lo..._

_E lá estava... Uma garotinha com o pé embaixo de uma árvore desmaiada de tanto chorar... Percebi que esta por vez, tinha o selo de_ _nossa família estampada na Yokata e imediatamente a tirei debaixo do tronco... A peguei no colo e sai rapidamente do Bosque._

_Esta menina Hinata-sama era a senhorita..._

_Eu esperei a senhorita acordar e tomar a consciência para poder levá-la a sua casa. Peguei a senhorita no colo outra vez e você foi me direcionando até chegarmos à entrada da Mansão._

_Recordei-me naquele momento que meu pai tinha também me proibido de entrar nela... E que se fosse visto lá, me castigariam. Até que raciocinei que uma garotinha não sairia sozinha principalmente pela idade e por ser uma Hyuuga. Logicamente... A única explicação era que a senhorita tinha fugido._

_Perguntei por onde havia saído da Mansão com tantos guardas nela e por vez,você me guiou até a portinha da cozinha e me direcionou até seu quarto._

_Chegando lá, a senhorita me pediu para ficar, pois estava com medo do escuro e do armário._

_E eu fiquei, cuidei do seu pé e te botei para dormir. A senhorita pegou no sono rápido,lhe cobri,e verifiquei o andamento da Mansão.Antes que você despertasse eu rapidamente fui embora._

_Quando cheguei em casa ensopado pela chuva meu pai me deu um belo de um castigo...Mas pra dizer a verdade não me importei muito.Sabendo que a senhorita estava bem,pude cumprir três dias de castigo normalmente._

_Uma semana depois deste acidente, nos conhecemos oficialmente._

_E quando a senhorita sorriu para mim, percebi que ainda se recordava, e que aquele sorriso foi como dizer: **Obrigada**_.

-------------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back Neji POV'S-----------------------------------------------------

**Hinata:** Eu não me recordava...

**Neji:** Eu já esperava.Já faz 12 anos que isso ocorreu... Agora durma Hinata-sama. Apagarei as luzes.

**Hinata:** Sim.

**Neji:** Tenha uma Boa Noite senhorita. Disse fechando a porta.

**Hinata:** Neji...

**Neji:** Sim? Indagou abrindo a porta.

**Hinata:** Obrigada. Disse sorrindo.

* * *

Olá pessoal! **n.n**

**Muito obrigado aos Reviews,eu não esperava nunca que muita gente iria gostar dela,principalmente por que ela é feita em dias.**

**Vocês tem minha imensa gratidão.E desculpe por demorar a atualiza-la.**

_Beijinhos e espero reviews _**n.n/**


End file.
